Run To You
by Yukimi
Summary: Tomoyo doesn't think Eriol understands her. Will a song change everything?


Hello Minna-san! Long time no see.. *dogges a tomato* I know, I shouldn't be here. I should be finishing off my other fics, but I can't help it. ^-^  
This is another E&T one shot. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. The song "Run to you" is by Witney Houston.  


**Run To You**

The classroom was filled with noise. Students chattered among themselves, gossiping, catching up. It was, after all the first day of the new year. Two students, in particular, sat on the far side of the room, close to the window. Both had brown hair, although the boy's was a slightly darker shade. Amber and emerald eyes filled with warmth as the two sat together, in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

A dark haired boy sat behind the desk, holding his book higher in order to hide his smile. 

_Yes, this was the way it was meant to be._

The brown haired boy suddenly looked up, catching the dark haired boy's eyes and...glared. This caused the dark haired boy to sweatdrop slightly and turn back to his book, realising that he hadn't turned a page for the last 5 minutes.

"You haven't turned a page in 5 minutes" said a female voice behind him. 

Eriol tried to conceal a sigh. And turned around, forcing himself to make a polite laugh.

"Oh yes, I wasn't concentrating" he said politely, and gave the blond a small smile before turning back around. He turned the page and tried to look like he was in deep concentration over it's content

No such luck. He heard the girl behind him stand up, obviously walking up next to him. Fortunately, it was then that the classroom door opened. The voices of classroom seemed to die down almost at once, just so that her voice could be heard.

"Ohayou, minna-san"

-----

Tomoyo Daidouji forced herself to walk a little faster. Not too fast of cause, it wasn't her style to be seen running down corridors. She smiled to herself, Li-kun had come back from Hong Kong yesterday. He had promised to be here today, in their class. Yes, Sakura-chan would be so happy. Her smile grew larger as she felt her heart rise happily at the news, not the same breaking feeling she had felt so many years ago. 

Yes, she was definitely happy for them. And it was all to Hiiragisawa-kun's credit too, he was the one who did most of the convincing, Sakura had told her. Eriol had gone to Hong Kong a few months ago, unable to stand Sakura's sad attitude without Syaoran. It seemed that he had quite an effect on the Li clan, as an reincarnated ancestor.   


_Hiiragisawa..._

Tomoyo felt her heart give a sharp pound. 

_Hiiragisawa.. was in their classroom, right now.._

Tomoyo shook her head sharply.

_No, he wouldn't understand.._

would he?

_...this loneliness.._

She forced a happy smile as she opened the room and stepped inside.

"Ohayou, minna-san"  


"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan" came a cheery voice.

Tomoyo found herself looking at her best friend and cousin, Sakura. Tilting her head slightly, she saw a boy stand her cousin, holding her hand.

_Li-kun has grown taller_

"Ohayou Sakura-chan,... Li-kun"

"Daidouji-san"

She smiled politely, and was about to ask him about his trip when..

"Ohayou, Daidouji-san" 

Her body tensed. She checked her smile before turning towards her desk. There he was, in his seat, behind hers. Amethyst met Sapphire. 

"Ohayou, Hiiragisawa-kun" 

_I know that when you look at me  
There's so much that you just don't see_  
  
The lyrics of an old song flooded her head. 

_But if you would only take the time  
I know in my heart you'll find  
Oh, a girl who's scared sometimes  
Who isn't always strong, can't you see the hurt in me?  
I feel so all alone_

Hiiragisawa-kun's eyes were... so... warm.

_I wanna run to you   
I wanna run to you   
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm?_

"Hiiragisawa-san, could you help me with translating this sentence?" a female voice interrupted loudly.

Tomoyo kept her eyes from narrowing, although her smile was showing slightly more teeth now. The blond skipped happy and and hopped into Tomoyo's seat, in front of Eriol's desk and turned the chair so that she was facing him. 

Keiko Himura, the exchange student from god knows where. Obviously, Tomoyo wasn't too fond of the girl. _That_, may have been the understatement of the year. Tomoyo _loathed_ the girl. Even since she had come, in the last week of last year, she had flirted outrageously with Eriol. 

"I'm so hopeless at English!" Keiko continued, "But you're English right? Hiiragisawa-san? You can help me"

"Of cause, which sentence was it?"

_I wanna run to you   
But if I come to you   
Tell me will you stay or will you run away  
_  
Tomoyo's heart sank. Syoaran, having noticed his friend's silence, spoke first.

"So, how have things been?"

-------

Tomoyo walked home alone. Sakura and Syaoran would be walking together and she didn't want to interrupt. The scene from the morning filled her thoughts. 

_Did Hiiragisawa-kun really like Keiko?_

She shook her head. This was her own fault. To actually think that Hiiragisawa actually had feelings for her. No, it was quite impossible. He didn't... _understand_.

"Each day, each day I play the role  
Of someone always in control"

Tomoyo sang softly. Her voice carried by the wind.

"But at night, I come home and turn the key  
There's nobody there, no-one cares for me.."

Tomoyo stopped, another voice had joined hers, she was sure of it. Turning around, she saw Eriol walking behind her, a smile on his handsome face.

"Oh, what's the sense  
Of trying hard to find your dreams.."

His voice continued the song, as Tomoyo just stood there trying to regain her senses.  
  
"..without someone to share it with  
Tell me what does it mean"

His eyes met hers. They seemed to be begging her, begging her to join him. She smiled, her voice once again joined his.

"I wanna run to you  
I wanna run to you   
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm?  
I wanna run to you   
But if I come to you   
Tell me will you stay or will you run away"

Eriol stopped and let Tomoyo sing the next verse by herself. Her voice.. so angelic..  
  
"Run away, no  
I need you here  
I need you here to wipe away my tears  
To kiss away my fears  
If you only knew, how much I wanna run to you"

Tomoyo sang the last verse, her heart seemed to be swelling with every note. 

_Maybe.. maybe he did understand..._

The two continued walking. However, it seemed that both were moving in closer to each other. A few minutes later, their fingers had intertwined as Tomoyo gently hummed the remainder of the song. 

_I wanna run to you  
I wanna run to you   
Won't you hold me in your arms  
And keep me safe from harm?  
I wanna run to you   
But if I come to you   
Tell me will you stay or will you run away_  


*Owari*  
End

So.. Did you like it? I heard the song off one of my mum's old albums. It seemed to kinda fit the story. Before you ask me, Keiko Himura has nothing to do with Yu Yu Hakusho nor Rurouni Kenshin. It just came up as I was thinking of a name. She's really only there to make the story longer. 

Now you review k?


End file.
